totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta łamag w Europie
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek Specjalny McKey siedzi radosna w bereciku w kawiarni w Paryżu McKey: Hej! Pamiętacie nasz jeszcze? Trzy miesiące temu wygrała Kimberly, co mogło wydać się naprawdę dziwne, ale zrobiła to! Ale kogo już teraz obchodzi! Fakt! Nikogo! McKey dopiła kawę i odeszła od stolika McKey: Przez cztery miesiące podziwialiście zmagania czternastu zupełnie nie znanych dotychczas osób, które rozpoczęły podróż w Kalifornii. Teraz znajdują się w Nowym Jorku, ale? Czy poradzą sobie w całkiem nowych warunkach? Co spotka ich na Starym Kontynencie i kto zostanie kolejnym zwycięzcą? Czy Europejczycy nas znienawidzą? I kto będzie naszym gościem? Tego dowiecie się tylko w... McKey stanęła tak, że z tyłu widać było idealnie Wieżę Eiffla. McKey: Specjalny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie Kimberly i Fatima walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Miami, Basen przy Kurorcie Przy basenie jak zwykle z dumą i powagą chodzi Fatima. Tym razem w swoich rękach miała zwój ulotek. Po chwili natknęła się na Kimberly Kimberly: Emm... co ty znowu wyprawiasz? Fatima: Wiesz? Wszyscy mnie tak pokochali, że nie zostałam im dłużna... z myślą o nich zakładam Stowarzyszenie Cnotliwych!!! Kimberly: Co?! Ty mówisz serio? Fatima: No wiem, że taka dziewczyna jak ty uwielbia nocne numerki, ale uwierz... Fatima położyła rękę na ramieniu Kimberly Fatima: Twoja młodość nie potrwa wiecznie. Twoje cycki będą zwisały... w sumie już zwisają... Kimberly: Co ty gadasz dziewczyno?! Moje cycki... Kimberly popatrzyła na swoje piersi Kimberly: Moje piersi wcale nie są takie złe... Kimberly znużona odeszła Fatima: Tylko pamiętaj! W środę o 15!!! Fatima znowu radosna chodziła przy basenie. Po chwili znowu spotkała Gila Fatima: Hej kochany!!! Gil: Hej kochana! Fatima: Chcesz do mojego Stowarzyszenia Cnotliwych? Gil: Cnotliwych mówisz? Czemu by nie... Fatima: Wiedziałam, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem! Gil: Dziękuje... Fatima i Gil rozeszli się Miami, Taras na dachu Allice leżała na leżaku z Selishą i Henrym, a koło niej na wózku siedział łysy Peter Allice: Czyż nie jest tutaj pięknie? Selisha: Dobrze mówisz Allice-san! Na szczęście tutaj nie ma Starszych! Henry: I bardzo dobrze! W sumie już tak trzy miesiące odpoczywamy i kompletnie nie widzieliśmy życia za tym kurortem? Selisha: Do czego zmierzasz przyjacielu? Henry: Do tego, że chętnie znowu przeżył bym jakąś Przygodę! Peter: A ja nie! Zjechaliśmy już całą Austrylandię! Henry: Miałeś na myśli Amerykę tak? Peter: Nie... o tutaj! Peter pokazał mapę z 843 roku Henry: Bosh... weź już ten stary papier... Henry wysmarkał się w bezcenną mapę i wyrzucił ją Allice: Jej! Glutki! Peter: Ehh... nudzi mi się! Selisha: Katana Selishi-san też już rdzewieje... Henry: Chyba zużywaliśmy takie ilości adrenaliny w czasie gry, że teraz już nie możemy przywyknąć do normalnego życia... Selisha: Selisha-san przypomina Henry-chanowi, że odpadł jako pierwszy! Henry: No dzięki wielkie wiesz?! Allice: Ziewu... Peter: Nudno!!! Miami, Kort Tenisowy Yoanna i Fer razem grały. Fer jak zwykle biała jak papier ze smutną miną odbijała piłkę, a Yoanna co chwilę nabijała jej punkty Fer: Jesteś dla mnie za dobra... Yoanna: Co ty mówisz?! Ty też jesteś świetna... Fer: Jaka świetna... nic mi się nie udaje! Yaonna: To nie może być prawda! Fer: Serio? Jestem taka żałosna, że nawet Gil ze mną zerwał. Yoanna: Nie martw się... on nie jest tego warty. Fer: Poczekaj, aż ciebie ktoś rzuci! Yoanna: No Rasel się na mnie rzucił... dobrze, że teraz nie jest już taki odważny... Fer: Bo to jest prawdziwa menda! Yoanna: Chodź i się nie smuć... Yoanna i Fer skończyły grę i poszły w stronę domków. Nagle z nikąt wyszedł Rasel Rasel: Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, co kochana? Yoanna: Zostaw mnie w spokoju... Rasel: Boisz się mnie? Przerażam cię, a może po prostu się mną brzydzisz... Yoanna: Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać... chodźmy Fer... Rasel złapał Yoannę, za rękę Yoanna: Puść mnie! Rasel: Tylko mnie zmuś... Yoanna bez ogródek uderzyła Rasela tam, gdzie to go bardzo zabolało i razem z Fer odeszły Rasel: Ja się jeszcze za wszystko zemszczę... Miami, Plaża Tyson, Zach i Arian leżeli na plaży. Arian wybrał sobie miejsce na plaży pod palmą, w czasie gdy Zach i Tyson piekli się na słońcu Arian: I to rozumiem! Ej wy, których imion nie znam! Zach: Do nas to? Arian: Tak! Przynieście mi coś do picia! Tyson: No chyba w twoich snach... Zach: Proszę... jaki się znalazł "książę" Arian: No, ale podlizywanie się to nie teraz. Proszę was... jeszcze się zarumienię! Tyson: To był chyba sarkazm. Arian: No już przestań się podlizywać. Przynieście picie... Zach wyszeptał coś Tysonowi Tyson: Arian! Patrz! Tam pływa Fatima w skromnym kostiumie kąpielowym! Arian: Fatima! Wstał jakby go mrówki oblazły, bo czym zdjął swoje ubranie i w samych stringach pobiegł do morza Zach: Moje oczy! Tyson! Błagaj daj mi coś ostrego bym się zabił! Tyson: Nie mogę... Tyson wykopał w piasku dziurę do której zwymiotował po zobaczeniu stringów Ariana Zach: On mi zniszczył światopogląd... Tyson: Kupowanie bielizny już nigdy nie będzie takie samo... teraz już zawsze będę miał ten koszmarny widok przed oczami... Zach: Spadajmy stąd... Tyson: Bardzo dobry pomysł. Tyson i Zach w podskokach uciekli z plaży, po chwili sam Arian stał na plaży Arian: Emm... gdzie jesteście? Nagle Arian został przejechany przez jeep'a Arian: Auuu... co się stało... Miami, Basen Gdy wieczorem wszyscy zebrali się przy basenie wszyscy opowiadali o tym co wydarzyło się w minionym dniu Fatima: No ludzie! Pytam się, kto chcę jeszcze być w moim wspaniałym, dostojnym i cudownym, ale również wyjątkowo skromnym Stowarzyszeniu Cnotliwych... Kimberly powiedziała, że nie chcę... no gadaj z kim spędzisz dzisiejszą noc! Kimberly: Coś ty mnie się tak uczepiła dzisiaj?! Fatima: Bo ty tego potrzebujesz... szczególnie twój styl... Kimberly: A potem się dziwisz, że składam pozwy o zakaz zbliżania się do mnie... wykończyłaś już pięciu sędziów prośbami by nie ubierali się jak zakonnice. Fatima: No halo! Mamy XXI wiek! Allice i Peter: Serio?! Zach: Z kim ja się zadaje... Tyson: Mogło być gorzej... Nad basen przyszedł Arian z wielkim śladem opony na plecach (Tak, dalej był w stringach). Wszyscy szybko się od niego odwrócili oprócz Fatimy Yoanna: Moje życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo... Fer: Jakbym zobaczyła mojego ojca nago... Yoanna: Nie... to dużo gorszę... Fatima: Kochany. Polecam. Stowarzyszenie Cnotliwych. Jeszcze zdążysz się... Fatima odskoczyła, a w miejscu w którym siedziała pojawiła się kapsuła Fatima: Co to miało być?! Kimberly: Właśnie! Dlaczego odskoczyłaś? Fatima: Nie wiem... Z kapsuły wyszła McKey McKey: Wróciłam! Selisha: Liczę, że nie przywiozłaś żadnych starszych McKey-sensej! McKey: Ja też mam taką nadzieję... Nieważne. Program skończył się dawno i niby... no producenci zaproponowali nam kolejny sezon! Wszyscy oprócz Zach'a, Kimberly, Fatimy i Ariana podskakiwali z radości McKey: Jest mały haczyk... z waszej czternastki... zaraz gdzie Aoife?! Fer: Uciekła miesiąc temu... McKey: Nie ważne... z was tu obecnych wejdzie tylko dziesięć osób... Yoanna: Nie jest tak źle... to znaczy, że tylko trójka nie wejdzie... Rasel: No wow... umiesz liczyć... McKey: To jak! Spotykamy się jutro z samego rana w Nowym Jorku! McKey zniknęła we mglę Nowy Jork, Brodway Następnego dnia wszyscy natychmiast udali się na samolot. Następnego dnia byli już w Nowym Jorku, a dokładniej na Brodway'u. Było gorąco i duszno, a temperatura spokojnie przekraczała trzydzieści stopni w cieniu. Arian: Dlaczego nie mogę się rozebrać do stringów? Tyson: Ponieważ to Nowy Jork! Znowu... Kimberly: Tyle przyjemnych wspomnień i tyle kasy do wydania! Kimberly wyciągnęła walizkę z pieniędzmi i poszła w stronę sklepu. Jednak nie udało jej się to, gdyż jej pieniądze zabrała McKey Kimberly: Co ty wyrabiasz? Fatima: Na pewno postępuje słusznie. Ty byś to pewnie wydała w jakimś lumpeksie... McKey: Witajcie! Penie jesteście ciekawi jak wyłonimy finałową dziesiątkę, która znowu się ze sobą zwierzy... Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na McKey. Dodatkowo Selisha wyrywała hydrant Selisha: Ten starszy ma dziwną i śmierdzącą żółtą powłokę, ale nie bójcie się! Selisha-san go powstrzyma! Fer: Czy ta żółta powłoka to nie czasem... Yoanna zatkała Fer usta Yoanna: Lepiej nie wyciągajmy Selishy z jej wyjątkowo ograniczonego świata... to może się dla niej źle skończyć... Fer: Też racja... McKey: Halo! Ja tu jestem... a wiec oto zadanie! Gil: I znowu trzeba będzie się spocić... McKey: Bez zbędnego marudzenia... będziecie musieli się udać do Paryża... Henry: Paryża?! To tysiące kilometrów stąd!!! McKey: I co z tego... jak mówiłam będziecie musieli udać się do Paryża... nie obchodzi mnie jak, ani czym. Ważne jest to, że najlepsza dziesiątka weźmie udział w programie. Jasne? Allice: A gdzie jest Paryż? Peter: Wiesz... myślę, że w Arustralii! Allice: Ależ jesteś mądry! Kimberly: Arustralia? Ale... nieważne... McKey: Spotkamy się przy Wieży Eiffla! Do zobaczenia! McKey uciekła do metra, ale zanim do niego doszła potrąciła ją babcia z jorkiem Rasel: To jak... życzę powodzenia... cieniasy!!! Rasel użył granatu dymnego i zniknął Kimberly: Już?! Yoanna! Fer! Idziecie ze mną? Fer: Drużyna... miło. Yoanna: Jasne! Fer, Yoanna i Kimberly wsiadły do autobusu i odjechały Henry: Z kim ja mam pracować... Selisha? Wariatka... Allice i Peter? Idioci. Arian i Fatima? Jeszcze więksi idioci... Tyson? Laluś... Gil, gej. i Zach, dzieciak... nie ma co pracuje sam! Henry pobiegł na stację metra Fatima: Giluś!!! Cnotliwe ciasteczko! Chodź tutaj! Gil: Słucham? Fatima: Nie chcesz mnie ponieść? Gil: Jasne, że chcę... Fatima usiadła na plecach Gila i traktowała go jak konia. Nawet dźgała go ostrogami Fatima: Wiśta wio!!! Gil: Auu! Możesz mnie nie kuć? Fatima: Co poradzę, że ostrygi są w modzie... Gil: Miałaś na myśli ostrogi tak? Fatima: Ostrygi, ostrogi co za różnica... i tak to są rośliny... Arian: Idę z wami! VIP Club znowu razem! Arian, Fatima i Gil zniknęli w gąszczu ludzi Tyson: Moja dziewczyna uciekła... Zach. Współpracujemy? Zach: No czemu nie... z wariatką i rodzeństwem ułomów nie mam zamiaru mieć nic wspólnego... Tyson: No to w drogę... Tyson i Zach poszli do stacji metra Allice: Hej... coś mi przyszło na myśl... Selisha: Co Allice-chan? Peter: To na pewno coś mądrego... Allice: Może pójdziemy do tratwę! Selisha: Selisha-san twierdzi, że to dobry pomysł! Peter: Taaaak! Peter, Allice i Selisha poszli w stronę portu Nowy Jork, Stacja Metra Henry jako pierwszy wbiegł do metra. W metrze rozgrywała się teraz jakaś dziwna sesja, w której udział brali Fatima i Arian Henry: Co wy tutaj robicie?! Nie pamiętacie o tym, że właśnie walczycie by być w nowym sezonie? Fatima: Praca na boku... ale ty nie musisz nic o tym wiedzieć. Nie masz szans zostać tap madelką! Arian: Plebs, który odpadł jako pierwszy... Henry: Czy macie zamiar mi do końca życia to wypominać? Fatima: Ale co osobo, która odpadła jako pierwsza... Henry: Nie ważne... Henry wsiadł do pociągu, który jechał w stronę lotniska. Chwilę później na stacji pojawili się Tyson i Zach równie zdziwieni faktem, co robią Arian i Fatima z grupką dziewczyn, które pozowały w drzwiach od pociągu Tyson: Emmm... nie walczycie by być w kolejnym sezonie? Arian: Ależ walczymy, ale wiesz... celebryci jak my mają też inne zajęcia... Zach: Co się przejmujesz Tyson... niech idioci sami się wywalą. Fatima: Idioci?! Gdzie? Poza wami nikogo idiotycznie ubranego tu nie widzę... Tyson: Dołujecie mnie... Fatima: A mnie bardziej dołuje twój strój i twoja twarz... nie myślałeś by nosić taką maskę jak Thomas w Sierocińcu? Tyson: W czym?! Fatima: Mam jego sweet focie! right|250px'' Kiedy Tyson i Zach zobaczyli to zdjęcie omal nie zwymiotowali'' Tyson: Serio jestem aż tak szkaradny?! Zach: Myślę, że w jej oczach wszyscy tak wyglądają... Fatima: No! Tylko ja jestem piękna! Arian: Oj tak! Piękna jak... jak... coś pięknego! Fatima: Dziękuje! Zach: Chodźmy! Ta szopka szybko się nie skończy. Tyson: Racja. Nie możemy pozwolić by ONI nas pokonali... Zach i Tyson wsiedli do pociągu, który jechał w kierunku lotniska. Chwilę później dziewczyny z Total Drama Island's Next Top Model też poszły Fatima: Wiesz? Czegoś mi tutaj brakuje... Arian: Wiesz, że mnie też? Fatima: Tylko nie jestem pewna czego... Arian: Chyba nigdy się tego nie dowiemy... Arian i Fatima wsiedli do pociągu, który jechał w dokładnie odwrotną stronę do lotniska Nowy Jork, Dworzec Autobusowy Kimberly, Yoanna i Fer wysiadły z autobusu Yoanna: Jak mogłyśmy wsiąść do autobusu nie wiedząc gdzie on jedzie?! Fer: Kimberly... zawiodłaś mnie. Fer i Yoanna założyły ręce i odwróciły się od Kimberly Kimberly: Teraz się na mnie obrazicie? Yoanna: A nie? Kimberly: Ehh... spójrzcie na to tak. W programie mamy takich "geniuszy" jak Fatima, Allice, Peter i Selisha... nie możliwe, żeby przegrać z nimi! Fer: A jednak wsiadłaś do złego autobusu... Kimberly: Trzeba mnie było ostrzec!!! Yoanna: Ehh i jak mamy teraz dotrzeć na lotnisko? Za Yoanną stoi wielki drogowskaz z napisem "Lotnisko 1200 metrów tędy!" Kimberly: Nie wierzę... jestem chyba w jakiejś niskobudżetowej kreskówce... Fer: No właśnie jak my znajdziemy teraz lotnisko... Fer jak i Yoanna ustawiły się tyłem do drogowskazu Kimberly: Wy mi to robicie na złość?! Fer i Yoanna: Ale co? Kimberly uderzyła się w głowę Kimberly: Obejrzyjcie się za siebie... Fer: Chyba nie zobaczymy znaku, na którym będzie pokazana droga na lotnisko... Fer obróciła się Fer: A jednak życie potrafi nas zaskoczyć. Kimberly: Czy jestem tutaj jedyną kompetentną osobą, która zaprowadzi nas na lotnisko? Yoanna: Na to wygląda! Na lotnisko! Yoanna, Fer i Kimberly pobiegły w stronę lotniska. Parę minut później w tym samym miejscu stanął Gil Gil: Emm... Fatima? Chyba się zgubiłem... Gil stał tyłem do znaku na którym była pokazana droga na lotnisko Gil: Ciekawe gdzie tu jest lotnisko... Gil poszedł w przeciwną stronę do znaku Nowy Jork, Port Selisha, Allice i Peter znaleźli się w porcie i szukali łodzi. Tak. Stali na pomoście Selisha: Czy przyjaciele też to czujecie? Allice: ja akurat czuje wyłącznie zapach ryb... Peter: Cuchnie... Allice: Ciekawe dlaczego... Selisha: Selisha-san pragnie zauważyć, ale chyba jesteśmy na krańcu Ameryki ze starszymi... Allice: Nie!! To tylko łódki! Nie musisz ich zabijać! Selisha: Ich? A więc to jednak Starsi? Allice: Większość z tych łódek jeszcze nie jest stara... chyba... Peter: Właśnie! Mam pytanie! Selisha: Selisha-san zamienia się w słuch! Peter: Czy za tą wielką wodą jest to do czego musimy dopłynąć? Selisha: Tak! Dokładnie! Tylko musisz przy wielkim klifie skręcić w lewo do momentu, aż woda stanie się dziwnie brązowa! W pobliżu tego jest Paryż! Peter: Chyba rozumiem! Peter obrócił się i z wózkiem wpadł do wody Allice: Peter!!! Selisha: Spokojnie... Selisha złapała Allice za ramię Selisha: Poradzi sobie! Allice: Mam nadzieje... Włosy Selishy i Allice powiewały na wietrze. Stały tak przez parę minut patrząc się w zachodzące słońce Allice: podpowiedz mi dlaczego my tak stoimy? Selisha: Chcę sprawdzić, kiedy ten Starszy nas zaatakuje! Allice: A może wsiądziemy na łódkę i popłyniemy? Selisha: Dobry pomysł Allice-chan!!! Selisha i Allice wsiadły do małej łódki bez silnika i wiosłując popłynęły do Europy Nowy Jork, Lotnisko W oddali zachodziło słońce, a na lotnisko wbiegł Rasel z bronią Rasel: No już! Rączki do góry! Babcia: Jak ty się młodzieńcze zachowujesz! Rasel: Babciu... Babcia przyłożyła Raselowi torebką między nogi Babcia: Nie mów do mnie babciu! Mam tylko 75 lat i jestem w sile... Sztuczna Szczęka babci wypadła Babcia: Co się tak łatszysz?! Szycie szi nie mife? Rasel: Co? Rasel dostał torebką po głowię, a Babcia założyła sztuczną szczękę Rasel: Co ty tam nosisz? Babcia: Cegłę na takich jak ty! Rasel uderzył się w głowę. Wszyscy leżeli plackiem na ziemi, a jak gdyby nigdy nic na lotnisko weszli Fatima i Arian Fatima: No i ja ci mówię! Ona ubrała szorty po garnituru! No halo! Policja modowa by się tutaj przydała! Arian: Racja! To tak jakby ubrać zielone spodnie... Fatima: Widać, że nie znasz się na modzie! Kłania się VOLUE France z serii jesień-zima 2012! Zielone spodnie są modne? Arian: Chyba w twoich snach... chcesz wyglądać jak ogórek? Fatima: No chyba ty... Arian: To nie miało sensu, ale to nie ważne... dlaczego ci ludzie leżą plackiem na ziemi? Fatima: Nie widzisz? Oddają królowej pokłony! Nareszcie! Arian: A co ta wściekła babcia z pianą na ustach robi za tobą? Fatima: Jaka wściekła babcia z pianą na ustach? Arian: No ta wściekła babcia z pianą na ustach, która wściekła z pistoletem stoi za tobą... Fatima odwróciła się za siebie Fatima: A ta wściekła babcia z pianą na ustach! Babcia strzeliła sobie w głowie. W ręku trzymała list pożegnalny Fatima: Fuj... czytam "Ta dziewczyna jest tak głupia, że aż nie mam chęci być terrorystką. Wywieźcie ją najszybciej z kraju, bo jest głupsza niż koń od tyłu..." Arian: Czyli Ńok? Fatima: "Błagam... z poważaniem Babcia" Rasel: A jednak Babcia! Radosny biznesmen wstał z ziemi i uściskał Fatimę Biznesmen: Dziękuje! Jesteś bohaterką... W tym momencie weszła Kimberly, Fer i Yoanna. Kiedy Kimberly usłyszała, że Fatima jest bohaterką zemdlała Yoanna: Jej... nie wiedziałam, że aż tak zareaguje... Fer: Widać, jak ona ją kocha... Biznesmen zabrał ze sobą Ariana i Fatimę i razem wsiedli do prywatnego samolotu, który miał lecieć do Francji. Chwilę później przybiegli Henry, Tyson i Zach Yoanna: Świetnie... i musimy czekać 3 godziny na samolot... Fer: Wiesz... za godzinę leci samolot do Londynu... może by było szybciej... Yoanna: Lepiej nie ryzykować. Zach, Henry i Tyson podsłuchiwali z za rogu Zach: Słuchajcie... może polecimy tym lotem do Londynu? Tyson: Czemu by nie. Henry: Przecież one spokojnie nas mogą wyprzedzić... Tyson zerknął na tablicę lotów Tyson: Spokojnie... samolot dziewczyn ma jeszcze międzylądowanie w Lizbonie... Zach: To jak... Londyn? Tyson: Spoko... Henry: Tylko, żeby się nie okazało, że znowu nie wejdę do gry... Henry, Tyson i Zach pobiegli po bilety po czym zaraz mogli wsiąść do samolotu Fer: Nie sądzisz, że to było wredne? Yoanna: Co ty... Yoanna odłączyła kabel od swojego laptopa, a na tablicy wyłączył się komunikat o międzylądowaniu w Lizbonie Fer: Dobra jesteś... Yoanna: Wiem o tym... Tło zrobiło się szare i wszystko zamarło. Wtedy z boku weszła McKey McKey: Czy chłopacy pożałują swojej decyzji? A może nie wejdą? Czy Gil w ogóle ma szansę by wejść do gry? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnej części specjalnego odcinka Ameryki! Totalnej! Porażki! Prywatny Samolot Biznesmena Fatima i Arian radośnie popijali soki Fatima: Aaa! Nie wierzę, że lecimy do Francji! Arian: Tak! Chyba jesteśmy jak na razie najlepsi! Biznesmen: Wiecie, że lecicie do Rosji prawda? Fatima: Że gdzie?! Arian: Taka dziura strasznie daleko od Paryża... Fatima: Właściwie... to jak będziemy się mogli dostać do Paryża? Biznesmen: Jest jeden sposób? Fatima: hmm? Biznesmen: Skakać! Biznesmen rzucił Fatimie i Arianowi dwa spadochrony. Fatima: Nie ma jakiś stylowych?! Biznesmen otworzył drzwi, a Arian i Fatima ze strachu do siebie Arian: Nie chcę zginąć! Fatima: Ja też nie! Jestem na to za piękna! Co do Ariana to śmiało... Arian: Dzięki!!! Samolot przechylił się. Arian i Fatima wylecieli z niego i zaczęli spadać w kierunku Wieży Eiffla Paryż, Pola Marsowe McKey siedzi przed wielkim masztem z napisem "Totalna Porażka zawitała do Europy. Koło niej było wielu gapiów, którzy tylko oczekiwali przybycia uczestników McKey: Czy naprawdę tak trudno przybyć na czas?! W tłum spadają Arian i Fatima Arian: Taaaak! Londyn! McKey: Paryż! Fani ściskali i prosili Fatimę o autografy. Ona nie miała temu nic przeciwko. Arian stał z boku. Nikt nie chciał od niego autografu Arian: Nigdy więcej... Arian i Fatima dotknęli wielkiego pala, a na wielkim ekranie pojawiły się ich zdjęcia Fatima: Ależ ja jestem piękna... Arian: Może trochę pokory? Fatima: A może trochę więcej ćwiczeń... Arian zamknął się w sobie. Po chwili McKey wypchnęła Fatimę z kadru McKey: Zostało nam osiem miejsc i jeszcze jedenastu pretendentów. Kogo również zobaczymy w programie? To już za chwilę! Samolot do Paryża W samolocie lecieli Rasel, Kimberly, Yoanna i Fer. Fer: Dlaczego... ten lot musi tyle trwać!!! Powiedziała zmęczona Fer Yoanna: Kimberly? Wiesz ile trwa taki lot... Yoanna zgubiła Kimberly z oczu Yoanna: I zniknęła... Fer: Coś często nas zostawia... Yoanna: Co masz na myśli? Fer: To, że może ona współpracuje z kimś innym? Yoanna: Czyli? Fer wzięła latarkę i podświetliła sobie twarz Fer: Raaaaasel! Yoanna wyrwała latarkę z rąk Fer Yoanna: Ty weź się nie rozpędzaj! Fer: Sorka... Tymczasem w innej części samolotu Kimberly i Rasel rozmawiali Rasel: Nie jestem złym człowiekiem... ja po prostu mam inny system wartości... Kimberly: Rozumiem... Rasel: To, że mam show w którym zabijam ludzi nie świadczy o tym, że jestem zły... Kimberly: Rozumiem... Rasel: Patrz... teraz tyle osób mnie nienawidzi, a nawet mnie nie zna... Kimberly: Rozumiem... Rasel: Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Kimberly: Rozumiem... Rasel: Serio?! Nagle samolot wpadł w turbulencję. Po chwili samolot zrobił pętle Kimberly: Co to ma być?! Rasel: No teraz się obudziłaś... Z megafonu dobiegał głos Aoife ''Aoife: Hahahahahahaha! Nie pozbędziecie się mnie tak łatwo! Weeee...'' Samolot leciał do góry nogami, po dachu do Kimberly i Rasela przybiegły Yoanna i Fer Yoanna: Słyszeliście to?! Fer: Kiedy ślub... Yoanna: Nie teraz Fer! Ale... jakby co wolicie różową czy czerwoną zastawę? Kimberly: Różową, ale co tutaj robi Aoife?! Rasel: Ta wariatka porwała samolot! Fer: Już po nas... Kimberly: Musimy ją powstrzymać... Kimberly wstała z sufity. Samolot dalej leciał do góry nogami Kimberly: Musimy działać! Fer: Jestem z tobą! Yoanna: Ja też! Rasel: I nawet ja! Cała czwórka pobiegła do kontrolki lotów. Kiedy dostali się do niej zobaczyli jak Aoife wciska wszystkie guziki Rasel: Jeszcze nie wyłączyła... Aoife wyłączyła autopilota Rasel: Teraz naprawdę po nas!!! Kimberly: Ja chcę żyć!!! Aoife: Hahahaha! Aoife założyła spadochron i rozbiła przednią szybę, przez którą wyskoczyła Rasel: Co teraz?! Kimberly: Musimy postąpić jak ona... Kimberly, Fer i Yoanna założyły spadochrony Kimberly: Nie... skaczesz? Fer: Nie udawaj odważnego! Rasel: Mówię uciekajcie! Rasel wypchnął dziewczyny z samolotu. Po chwili samolot wpadł do wody Kimberly: Rasel!!! Yoanna: Już na niego za późno! Same musimy sobie pomóc... Fer: Patrzcie! To chyba Paryż! Fer wskazała wspaniale oświetlone miasto Yoanna: Tak. Jak tylko wylądujemy kierujemy się do niego! Samolot do Londynu Samolotem do Londynu lecieli Zach, Tyson i Henry. Cała trójka siedziała na tylnych siedzeniach i ucinała sobie pogawędkę, gdy samolot dolatywał już do Londynu Henry: Ciekawe gdzie jest reszta... Zach: Pewnie już cieszą się wygraną, a my powalczymy o ostatnie miejsca... Tyson: Jesteś optymistą... nie ma co... Henry: Noo... Tyson: Może sprawdzimy w necie, czy nie ma o nas jakiś informacji? Zach: Sprawdzaj! Tyson podłączył się do internetu, gdy zobaczył pewną informację omal nie zemdlał Tyson: To niemożliwe!!! Henry: Co się stało?! Tyson: Piszą, że ciągle jest osiem wolnych miejsc, a pierwszymi na mecie są Arian i Fatima!!! Zach: Że co?! Żartujesz? Ta dwójka idiotów nawet ma problemy z przeliterowaniem swojego imienia... Henry: A mi się wydaje, że wy wszyscy jej nie doceniacie... musiała się czymś wykazać skoro doszła do finału, nie? Tyson: Głupi ma zawsze szczęście! Zach: Racja... Henry: Ona was jeszcze zaskoczy! Gwarantuje was! Tyson: No jasne... chyba tym, że wynajdzie nowe sposoby jak obrazić to co nosimy. Zach: Oj nasłuchamy się jeszcze tego... Henry: Wy serio jesteście aż tak ułomni? Zach: Ej! Weź się opanuj! Henry wstał z fotela i zamknął się w toalecie Tyson: I się obraził... Zach: I dobrze. Nie będę płakał, jak po raz kolejny nie wejdzie do programu... Samolot lądował, pół godziny później cała trójka wybiegła z samolotu, by jak najszybciej znaleźć coś co zawiezie ich do Paryża Gdzieś na Oceanie Allice siedziała na brzegu łódki, gdy Selisha wiosłowała swoją kataną jak szalona, by jak ona twierdzi uciec od Starszych Allice: Jestem głodna! Daleko jeszcze?! Selisha: Selisha-san twierdzi, że nie! Słońce, mówi, że jesteśmy już przy Francji! Allice: Super! To daleko jeszcze? Selisha: Raczej nie... za godzinę powinniśmy być na miejscu! Łódka z Selishą i Allice wybiła się w powietrze, przez kamień Allice: Lecimy!!! Allice krzyczała ze szczęścia Selisha: To Starszy nas zaatakował!!! Allice: Juhhhhuuu! Selisha: Selisha-san obroni! Selisha i Allice wbiły się w znak z napisem "Welcome in fuc*ing France" Selisha: To Starsi to napisali... Allice: Kto? Głowa mnie tak boli... Koło Allice i Selishy na brzeg wypłynął cały pokryty glonami Peter w wózku Peter: Taaak! Przygoda! Selisha: Jestem pod wrażeniem tego na ile wstrzymał oddech... Allice: Tak! Wiedziałam, że mój Peter jest strasznie mądrowaty! Peter pojechał w stronę Paryża Selisha: Muszę go bronić przed potworami! Selisha i Allice pobiegły za Peterem Francja, Las przed Paryżem Kimberly, Fer i Yoanna razem przemierzały gęsty las. Kimberly szła z przodu i torowała drogę Fer i Yoannie Kimberly: Od kiedy to ja mam być waszym popychadłem? Kimberly dostała gałęzią w twarz Yoanna: Wiesz... masz większe doświadczenie! Ty w końcu to wygrałaś. Kimberly: To nie oznacza, że wy nie musicie nic robić! Yoanna: Słuchaj... musimy jeszcze dotrzeć do Paryża, a tylko razem tego dokonamy... Kimberly: Serio?! Razem? Gałązka wybiła oko Kimberly Fer: Nie martw się... według mapy, którą "pożyczyłam" ze sklepu Paryż jest już całkiem niedaleko! Kimberly: To świetnie! Nie wiem ile moja twarz to jeszcze wytrzyma... Kiedy Kimberly mówiła do jej ust wpadł wąż. Fer i Yoanna za bardzo się tym nie przejęły i poszły dalej Fer: Myślisz, że sobie poradzi? Yoanna: Na pewno! To silna dziewczyna... Fer: A jeżeli wąż będzie jadowity? Yoanna: Trzeba wierzyć, że nie będzie! Naucz się sztuki pozytywnego myślenia! Fer: Wiesz? Masz nawet rację... Wściekła Kimberly złapała za ramię Fer. Jej język koszmarnie opuchł i do tego cała była pogruchotana Yoanna: Spokojnie... las się już skończył! Fer: Idziemy do Paryża! Kimberly: Ne nafidze fasss! Yoanna: Spokojnie... nie denerwuj się! Kimberly, Fer i Yoanna weszły do autobusu, który jechał do centrum Paryża. Po tym jak pasażerowie zobaczyli Kimberly uciekli z autobusu z krzykiem. Ostatecznie trzy dziewczyny same jechały w stronę Wieży Eiffla Francja, Pociąg Do Paryża Zach i Tyson razem siedzieli w wagonie pociągu. Henry jakiś czas temu wyszedł i do tej pory nie wrócił Zach: Ledwo! Ale udało nam się... Tyson: Teraz ważnym jest by jak najszybciej dostać się do Paryża! Zach: Dokładnie! Tyson: Tak w ogóle to Henry nie odzywał się do nas od tej akcji w samolocie... Zach: I dobrze... nie jest mi tego emo wcale żal! Tyson: Czy ja wiem... Naglę do ich przedziału wszedł jakiś holender Holender: Witam parę młodą! Tyson uderzył Holendra Tyson: Kto z nas wygląda ci na kobitę... Holender zatoczył się. Był nieźle naćpany, ukłonił się i wyszedł z przedziału. W miejscu gdzie stał leżały dwie torebki z białym proszkiem Zach: Czy to?! Tyson: Tak! To dragi! Zach: Dawaj mi to! Zach wciągnął całą paczuszkę tak szybko, że otworzył drugą i wsypał ją Tysonowi do nosa. Oboje powoli wpadali w stan upojenia Tyson: Zach... czy mu jesteśmy... naćpani? Zach: Co ty... mówimy! Tak całkiem normalnie! Tyson i Zach upadli na ławki. Ledwo się trzymali i razem oparli się o siebie Zach: Zawsze cię... no kochałem! Tyson: Ja ciebie... też tentego! Tyson i Zach pocałowali się. W tym momencie wszedł Henry z aparatem i zrobił im zdjęcie Henry: To nie możliwe! Ale jak!!! Henry w szoku wyszedł z wagonu i potknął się przez co wypadł z pociągu 10 kilometrów od Paryża. Po pocałunku Tyson i Zach zasnęli. Obudzili się jak byli już w Paryżu Paryż, Pola Marsowe Fatima i Arian siedzieli w wielkiej dziesięcioosobowej loży. Czekając już ponad dwadzieścia godzin na kolejnego uczestnika Fatima: Jak ja się nudzę! A jestem w stolicy mody! I nie mogę iść na zakupy! Arian: Tak... koszmarne! McKey odwróciła kamerę na siebie McKey: Ciągle mamy osiem wolnych miejsc w nowym sezonie... Ludzie ze strachu rozsuwają się na widok opuchniętej Kimberly Fatima: O! Wiedźma! Arian: Wiesz... to chyba Kimberly... Fatima: Aaa! Wiedźma Kimberly! To jeszcze gorzej... Do McKey dotarły Kimberly, Yoanna i Fer McKey: Proszę państwa... oto Kimberly? Oraz Fer i Yoanna! Kolejne trzy finalistki! Fer: Udało nam się... Yoanna: Tak! Znowu będziemy gwiazdami! Fatima: Chyba w snach! McKey: Proszę zasiądźcie na miejscach dla finalistów... Fer, Yoanna i Kimberly usiadły na miejscach Arian: Polecam dużo pudru... Yoanna: To było chyba dla ciebie Kimbelry... Kimberly: Samfnij się! Naglę na wózku cały mokry przyjechał Peter, a za nim zmęczone Selisha z kataną i Allice Allice: Nie cierpie! Ta Arulandia jest strasznie wielka! Peter: No... na mapie wyglądała jak ziarnko... Selisha: Selisha-san informuje, że przywiozłam ich bezpiecznie do celu... McKey: To... chyba dobrze? Proszę usiądźcie na miejscach... Selisha, Allice zajęły miejsca. Peter nie umiał się wspiąć na podium McKey: Ciągle mamy jeszcze dwa miejsca. Kto na nich zasiądzie? Tego dowiecie się już po przerwie w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki! Odcinku Specjalnym! Reklama Fatima: Czy chcecie być tak zajebiści jak ja? Wstępujcie do Fanklubu Fatimy, a pokaże wam na co stać divę! Fatima przemieszczała się po zielonym ekranie Fatima: W nowym cyklu reklam pokaże wam sposoby jak pomęczyć innych! Sposób numer jeden! Obraź czyjąś matkę! Kimberly zakneblowana została wypchnięta do Fatimy Fatima: Widzicie? Oto tragiczny przypadek tego dlaczego popierałabym aborcję! Kto normalny urodził by coś takiego?! Nie wiesz co to aborcja za pomocą odkurzacza?! Kimberly zaczęła się wiercić po czym została usunięta ze sceny Fatima: A to był kącik Fatimy! Koniec Reklamy McKey: Witajcie po przerwie w przepięknym Paryżu! Przed przerwą poznaliśmy imiona kolejnych finalistów! A oto oni! Fer, Yoanna, zgwałcona Kimberly, Seliha, Allice i Peter! Ciągle mamy... Kimberly: Hem...! Flaszego ja maf bys ta sgfaucona?! McKey: Nie rozumiem ciebie... Zach i Tyson przybiegli na Pola Marsowe. Za nimi chwilę później przybiegł Henry Henry: Co?! McKey: Gratuluje Zach, Tyson jesteście ostatnimi osobami, które wystąpią w kolejnej serii! Henry: Tyson? Mam do ciebie sprawę? Tyson: Tak? Sorka, ale strasznie mnie boli głowa... Henry: A powinna, wiesz mam coś co skompromituje cię przed całym światem... Tyson: Czyli? Henry: Mam dowód na to, że pocałowałeś się z Zach'iem. Wszyscy westchnęli ze zdumienia. Kimberly była tak zła, że jej opuchlizna natychmiast zeszła Kimberly: Co?! Jak mogłeś? Byłabym mniej zła nawet jakbyś mnie zdradził z kobietą, ale facetem... Fatima: Mówiłam, że każdy twój chłopak przy tobie zostanie gejem... Kimberly: Zamknij się ty... (CENZURA). Arian: Ale pojechała... Fatima: Ona... ona mnie obraziła! Zach: To ja może... pójdę... McKey rozdzieliła Kimberly i Tysona, po czym chytrze się uśmiechnęła McKey: Zostawcie te kłótnie na potem. Pamiętajcie... macie cały sezon na rozstrzygnięcie waszej kłótni... Kimberly: A mamy sobie sporo do wyjaśnienia... Tyson: Ale... ja tego nawet nie pamiętam... Zach: No na mnie się nie patrzcie... McKey: Cóż i tak wybraliśmy finałową dziesiątkę kontynuacji Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! A oto oni! Fatima! Fatima: Pokażę wam siłę divy! McKey: Arian! Fatima: Fatima naprzód!!! McKey: Fer... Fer: Nie wiem... juhu? McKey: Yoanna! Yoanna: Nie wierzę, że mi się udało! Dziękuje! McKey: Wściekła Kimberly! Kimberly: A żebyś wiedział, że wściekła... McKey: Selisha! Selisha: Selisha-san was obroni! McKey: Allice! Allice: Walczę na operację dla Petera! McKey: Peter! Peter: A ja walczę o prawa kucyków! McKey: Zach... Zach: A spróbujcie mnie nienawidzić... McKey: I nasz nie już taki normalny Tyson... Tyson: Ja niczego nie pamiętam! McKey: Zobaczycie ich w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Już w październiku w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie!!! Kamera oddalała się od McKey, aż cały ekran się zaczernił Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i Kimberly z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Kimberly ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Specjalny Klip, Podróż Gil'a Gil idzie przez kanały Moskwy Gil: Wiecie co? Mam takie złudne wrażenie, że chyba gdzieś źle skręciłem... cóż chyba nie jest aż tak źle... Nad Gil'em pojawił się wielki rosyjski aligator Gil: A jednak... Gil zanurkował w ściekach Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki